The ability to transport a secondary vehicle, such as a motorcycle, moped, electric wheelchair, A.T.V. or the like is well known. A carrier allows a secondary vehicle, such as motorcycle, to be carried from one location to another without operating the motorcycle. This is especially important if the vehicle is not street legal, as in the case of off-road dirt bikes. In many instances the transported vehicle may be safe only for local use and could be dangerous if driven on highways. In other instances the transported vehicle may be too valuable for highway use where such a vehicle is subject to an accelerated wear. In any event, the ability to transport a secondary vehicle will greatly enhance the longevity of the vehicle and provides efficiency when coupled to an automobile, truck, van, or recreational vehicle or other motorized vehicle.
A variety of carriers exist, each attempting to deal with the difficulties of securing a secondary vehicle. Many individuals choose to have the carrier coupled directly to the primary vehicle by use of a trailer or bumper hitch. In this manner a carrier may be coupled transversely to the length of the automobile wherein the automobile supports the entire weight of the carrier and secondary vehicle. Alternatively the carrier may be coupled to the automobile by use of a trailer wherein the automobile secures only a portion of the weight with the trailer wheels supporting the remaining weight of the secondary vehicle.
Regardless of the type of carrier, one of the most troublesome issues faced by the use of a carrier is the substantial weight and space requirements inherent in most secondary vehicles, even relatively-small motorcycles or mopeds.
To load the known ramp-type carriers, an individual must push, drive, or roll a vehicle upward, to an elevated position, and hold the vehicle upright until it is secured. This approach requires enormous amounts of dexterity and, depending on the type of secondary vehicle being loaded, is potentially dangerous. For example, loading a motorcycle on this type of carrier requires an individual not only to propel a top-heavy vehicle up an incline, it also requires the individual to prevent the motorcycle from rolling back down the ramp and ensure that the motorcycle does not topple sideways, off the ramp, until loading is complete. To be loaded correctly, known ramp carriers often require two people. When only one person is available, undue strain often causes back muscle damage. Although, compared to early lift-on carriers, known ramp-type carriers help reduce the amount of vertical lifting required to load a vehicle, they require inordinate amounts of dexterity. The following are exemplary of such ramp-type carriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,713 discloses a motorcycle carrier with a central pivot wherein the motorcycle is pushed or driven onto the carrier and the carrier pivoted and locked in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,578 discloses a motorcycle carrier that employs a pinion mounted to the frame of a vehicle wherein the carrier is placed in a lowered position and by use of the automobile jack is lifted into an upright position and then locked in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,333 discloses a motorcycle carrier with a removable ramp allowing a motorcycle to be driven on to the carrier for proper positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,001 discloses a motorcycle carrier having a slidable ramp that allows the carrier to be placed adjacent to a vehicle wherein a motorcycle is driven onto or pushed onto the ramp secured in position; the ramp is then lifted and slid into a position transverse to the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098 discloses a carrier having a detachable ramp allowing a motorcycle to be driven onto the ramp for securement thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,842 discloses a motorcycle carrier attachment consisting of a carrier that is pivotally mounted onto the back of a vehicle with an extendable ramp. The ramp allows the vehicle to be driven onto the carrier and then operates as a wheel block sidewall so as to prevent movement of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,981 discloses a vehicle-mounted motorcycle carrier which is pivotal along one portion of the carrier. An extension ramp is utilized wherein a motorcycle can be pushed or driven onto the carrier. When the motorcycle is over- center it will cause the carrier to rotate into a horizontal position. The ramp may then be slid beneath the carrier surface for transporting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,274 discloses a motorcycle carrier having a bracket that clamps onto a bumper. The carrier surface includes an over-center pivot allowing a motorcycle to be pushed or driven onto the carrier. The carrier moves along a pivot point having independent rollers so as to cause the carrier to move from an outside portion of the vehicle to a transportable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,973 discloses a vehicle lift which consists of a carrier coupled to the frame of a vehicle. A hydraulic piston causes movement of the lift from a lowered position for ease of access to a raised position for carrying of items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,398 discloses another motorcycle carrier that is pivotal along a central position. The carrier is coupled to a trailer hitch with a wheel stop operating as an entrance ramp. Once the motorcycle has been driven over the center portion of the carrier, the carrier will rotate back into a horizontal position allowing for securement and transportation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,564 discloses a motorcycle lift with a platform secured at the end of pinned arms. A winch and cable pivots the arms, lifting the platform vertically into a locked position.
Numerous other carriers are also known in the art including Pat. Nos. 3,207,396; 3,567,052; 3,529,737; 3,760,965; 4,046,297; 4,191,316; 4,464,952; 4,601,632; 5,366,338.
All of the prior art devices, except U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,564, require the motorcycle to be driven onto the ramp or pushed onto it which can present a most dangerous condition for the operator. In many instances should an individual attempt to drive up a ramp it is possible for the motorcycle to overdrive the ramp, miss the ramp with one or both wheels, or simply fall off the motorcycle as it is moving too slow for an individual to correctly balance such a vehicle. This is especially prevalent in larger vehicles that are heavy and have a high mass of weight above the ground making them extremely easy to tip over. In addition, as the prior art all teaches ramps that are pivotal when a motorcycle is on the ramp unless the motorcycle has been secured during the pivot the motorcycle can easily become disengaged from the carrier causing the motorcycle to fall over and possibly injuring the operator. Patent '564 has shortcomings as well. The frame which supports the platform of that device interferes with vehicle dismount during loading. Also, the '564 patent depends on only one cable to lift and support the full weight of the vehicle motorcycle during loading. Failure of the cable, which is subject to fatigue loading, would drop and likely damage, the motorcycle.
Thus what is lacking in the art is secondary vehicle carrier which allows an individual to load the vehicle horizontally at ground level having provisions for pulling the vehicle and carrier up an incline ramp wherein the ramp is then rotated into a horizontal position for transportation.